


Gold and Grey

by AceMoppet



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Yearning, huh, nice, so yearning wasn’t a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Sometimes,  you just want to be seen as something lovely.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Gold and Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Published this earlier on tumblr, but I’m slowly moving some of my tumblr drabbles over here

Look, he knows that Geralt won’t ever love him that way.

He  _ knows _ this, ok? And he’s actually quite fine with it.

He loves being Geralt’s friend, loves being able to tease him relentlessly, loves jostling their shoulders together in the back of a tavern when they eat together, loves listening to Geralt when he goes off on a suitably Geralt-y tangent regarding monsters and creatures. 

He loves his life- he’s literally traveling with his best friend and singing about him- he’s so far past fine and is just so incredibly happy with everything.

And yet. 

Nights come, when the firelight is low, illuminating Geralt in gold while the forest shadows paint him in grey, and Jaskier’s heart, lungs, life just stops. He doesn’t need it, Geralt’s love, doesn’t fantasize or hope or dream for it at all, and yet-

He sees Geralt in shades of gold and grey, noble and beautiful, and aches to be seen as something lovely in return.


End file.
